Rich Eisen
Richard "Rich" Eisen (born June 24, 1969) is an American television journalist who works for the NFL network. He is married to Suzy Shuster, college football sideline reporter for ESPN on ABC. He wrote the book Total Access which was published in 2007. Early Life and Education Eisen was born in Brooklyn, New York and was raised in Staten Island. Eisen attended the University of Michigan, where he served as co-sports editor of the school's Michigan Daily and member of Pi Kappa Phi fraternity. He graduated in 1990 with a bachelor of arts degree and in 1994 he earned a master of science degree in journalism from the Medill School of Journalism at Northwestern University. Broadcasting Career Early Life (1990-1998) Eisen was first a staff writer for the Staten Island Advance from 1990-1993 and the Chicago Tribune in 1993 and 1994. He was a sports anchor and reporter at KRCR-TV in Redding, California from 1994 to 1996 and also worked in television as the Medill News Service's Washington correspondent (1994). ESPN (1996-2003) Before working for the NFL Network, he worked for ESPN He was part of a duo with Stuart Scott and became well known for his humor, most notably for his impressions of Atlanta Braves broadcaster Skip Caray and provided and provided interviews during the Home Run Derby. Eisen was also host of ESPN's reality series Beg, Borrow & Deal. for ESPN Radio, Eisen served as host for Major League Baseball and as a guest host on The Tony Kornheiser Show and The Dan Patirck Show. Outside of the world of sports, Eisen hosted the ABC show Domino Day. Among Eisen's notable achivements while at ESPN was breaking the news of St. Louis slugger Mark McGwire's retirement from baseball in 2001 on SportsCenter. Days later, he sat down with McGwire for an exclusive elaborating on the decision. NFL Network (2003-present) Eisen was the first on-air talent added to the NFL Network roster in June 2003. Eisen was the face of the 24-hour, seven-day-a-week cable and satellite channel dedicated to football that debuted in November 2003. He was the main host of the show NFL Total Access the network flagship program until August of 2011. Eisen signed deal a new long-term with the NFL Network in 2010 and became the new host of NFL GameDay Morning, the first pregame show on the NFL network. Eisen also remains host of NFL Total Access and NFL GameDay Highlights as well as NFL Network's Thursday Night Football pregame, halftime and postgame shows and special on-location coverage from league events such as kickoff, Pro Football Hall of Fame, NFL Scouting Combine, NFL Draft and Super Bowl. Eisen expanded his resume in 2010 with the debut of "The Rich Eisen Podcast", the first-ever podcast for NFL.com. The weekly podcast, available on NFL.com and iTunes features guests from the world of sports and entertainment news talking football and all the latest headlines. Since its debut, the podcast has been downloaded more than 7,000,000 times and recently celebrated its 200th episode in 2013. In November 2012,, Eisen's first Thanksgiving Special aired on the NFL Network with a variety of celebrity guests talking mostly sports and current events. In 2005, Terrell Davis challenged Eisen to compete in the 40 yard dash at the NFL Scouting Combine. His times are listed below (in seconds): *2005: 6.77 *2006: 6.22 *2007: 6.43 *2008: 6.34 *2009: 6.34 *2010: 6.21 *2011: 6.18 *2012: 6.03 *2013: 6.03 *2014: 5.98 CBS Sports Eisen worked as a play-by-play announcer for CBS Sports coverage of the U.S. Open Tennis Championships, in addition to serving as the anchor for the network's weeknights (and late-night) highlights show during the tournament. Other Projects Eisen is the host of TNT's original reality series, The Great Escape. In 2012, Eisen started the Punters Are People Too movement after Bryan Anger was drafted by the Jacksonville Jaguars in he third round of the 2012 NFL Draft. In October 6, 2014, Eisen began a new sportstalk radio show, The Rich Eisen Show. The show is broadcast live from DirectTV's El Segundo, California Studio on Audience Network and NFL Now. On November 3, 2014, the show will be picked up by Fox Sports and will be broadcast daily from Noon-3 p.m. Eastern Time. Shows Hosted Beg, Borrow & Deal (Season 1 only/2002) The Great Escape (2012) Links Rich Eisen @ NFL.com His Official Twitter Page His Official Page Category:Hosts Category:People Category:1969 Births